


Notre nouveau monde

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Boxe, F/M, Fin alternative, Fluff, Happy Ending, P3P, Romance, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment les choses se seraient-elles déroulées si tout avait été différent ? Petite histoire heureuse sur la vie qu'auraient pu avoir l'héroïne et Akihiko dans d'autres circonstances après les évènements de P3P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notre nouveau monde

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai voulu imaginer ce que serait la vie de l'héroïne et d'Akihiko si les choses avaient fini différemment. Même s'il s'agit d'une fin alternative, je vous conseille d'avoir au moins fini le jeu (si possible la version portable avec le personnage féminin) pour éviter les spoils. Sinon, cette fic est vraiment clichée et pleine de fluff, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Samedi 16 octobre, vingt-et-une heures trente. Les ruelles de la ville sont sombres à cette heure-ci, et la sueur coule sur mon front. D’un pas pressé, j’avance malgré la chaleur inhabituelle en cette saison. Déjà je commence à regretter la veste que j’avais fini par mettre après une longue hésitation, et je l’attache à ma taille. Il fait trop chaud dans cette ville, bien trop chaud dans le bus qui m’y a menée. Les lanières de mon sac collent à mes épaules dénudées, brûlent ma peau. Je suis en retard.

Je suis pourtant partie à l’heure ! En y repensant, j’aurais peut-être dû prendre le bus précédent. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il y aurait autant d’embouteillages. Un accident de la route, je crois… Mais ce n’est pas important. D’un pas pressé, j’avance en suivant la carte sur l’écran de mon portable. Mes doigts collent à l’écran, y laissent des traces, mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’en préoccuper. Hâtant le pas, j’approche de ma destination. Les voix et les cris que je commence à entendre me guident jusqu’au petit stade, et je finis ma route en courant presque jusqu’au guichet où je dépose mon billet sans prêter attention à l’œil curieux de l’employé, qui se demande probablement pourquoi j’arrive avec autant de retard. Ou bien pourquoi une fille se rend précipitamment à un match de boxe seule en pleine nuit. J’imagine que la situation est assez inhabituelle pour qu’on se pose la question.

Une fois dans les gradins, le bruit des spectateurs résonne dans mes oreilles tandis que je précipite mon regard vers le ring. Impossible de bien voir à cette distance les deux formes éclairées par une lumière trop forte, aveuglante presque en contraste avec l’obscurité du reste du stade. La salle sent la nourriture et la transpiration ; les gens hurlent des encouragements, s’échangent des billets de banque froissés. Je me faufile entre les spectateurs, longe une allée à la recherche d’une silhouette familière et du numéro inscrit sur le billet que je tiens fermement entre mes doigts pour ne pas le perdre.

Soudain, les cris s’intensifient et le brouhaha se fait plus fort ; je me retourne précipitamment vers le ring. Son dos face à moi, un des deux boxeurs s’appuie contre les cordes pour se relever. Son adversaire, au milieu du ring, est poussé par l’arbitre qui lui hurle quelque chose d’inaudible d’ici, mais il n’est pas dur de deviner ce qu’il dit. Le boxeur lève une main comme pour lui faire signe de le laisser tandis qu’il retourne à son coin neutre sans un regard vers les gradins qui l’acclament. Je souris rapidement avant de repartir en quête de ma place, que je trouve quelques secondes plus tard en apercevant le visage que je cherchais, assis dans le fond, silencieux contrairement au reste de la salle.

« Senpai ! »

L’interpellé lève la tête vers moi, mine renfrognée. Ignorant le regard sombre qu’il me lance, je vais prendre place à côté de lui.

« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça.  
\- Pas question. J’ai raté quoi ? »

Shinjiro pousse un long soupir. Ça n’a pas été très difficile de le retrouver, avec son habituel manteau épais et son bonnet sur la tête. Il n’a vraiment pas changé, en plus de six mois. Je plisse un peu les yeux pour m’habituer à l’éclairage et tenter de mieux voir ce qui se passe sur le ring.

« Juste un round. Son adversaire est plutôt faible, mais il a une bonne endurance et ses clinchs sont chiants. Ça rallonge le match inutilement. »

Je hoche vaguement la tête, me concentrant sur le match. Effectivement, quelques secondes à peine après que le gong ait sonné de nouveau, l’adversaire se jette déjà sur son vis-à-vis pour le serrer au niveau des épaules. Les spectateurs se mettent à huer, et à crier toute une série d’insultes et protestations à son encontre, et l’arbitre à côté d’eux crie déjà – probablement que c’est arrivé plusieurs fois à présent, le public doit en avoir assez et réclame de l’action.

« Tu lui as pas dit que je venais, j’espère.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Il aurait pas quitté les gradins des yeux une seconde. Remarque, avec un adversaire aussi minable, cet enfoiré d’Aki aurait probablement quand même réussi à gagner. »

Je ris doucement, ma voix masquée par les cris satisfaits des spectateurs quand les deux boxeurs finissent par être séparés. L’un des deux nous fait alors face, et je peux enfin voir le visage d’Akihiko distinctement.

Comme à chaque fois, le voir ainsi sur le ring me donne une impression étrange. Comme si c’était un autre univers, un monde totalement différent, mais familier. Dans un sens, je peux comprendre ce qu’il ressentait, quand il disait ne se sentir vraiment vivant que pendant un match. À le voir ainsi, j’ai toujours l’impression d’être face au vrai lui. Mais peut-être est-ce juste parce que c’est comme ça que je l’ai toujours connu, parce qu’on s’était battus ensemble pendant tellement longtemps. Ce n’était pas sur un ring, certes ; c’était totalement différent, et pourtant…

Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand un crochet du droit bien placé fait chanceler son adversaire, suivi par plusieurs jabs presque trop rapides pour être vus à l’œil nu. L’autre maintient sa garde serrée, mais ses genoux tremblent. La tension se fait très vite palpable dans le stade, et déjà la foule hurle « Sanada ! Sanada ! » en cœur. Tout se passe ensuite très vite ; un coup frappe l’adversaire au ventre, qui relâche sa garde et en subit les conséquences aussitôt, quand le poing droit d’Akihiko le frappe au visage avec suffisamment de force pour le mettre au tapis. Je souris à nouveau. Il ne s’en remettra pas. L’arbitre n’a même pas à faire le décompte ; il saisit Aki par le poignet et lève son bras en l’air, et c’est l’ovation générale. Une victoire par K.O. en deux rounds ; le public a de quoi être satisfait.

Shinjiro et moi restons assis alors que la foule acclame encore le vainqueur, attendant que l’excitation générale se calme un peu pour partir. Lorsque les deux boxeurs ont enfin disparu hors du stade, Shinjiro se lève et je fais de même, suivant les files de gens qui avancent déjà vers la sortie. Du coin de l’œil, je peux le voir jeter des regards menaçant aux gens qui s’approchent trop près. J’imagine que l’endroit n’est pas très sûr pour une jeune fille d’à peine 18 ans comme moi, mais c’est toujours assez drôle de voir Shinjiro agir en vrai chien de garde. Il me fait penser à Koromaru quand il est comme ça, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire un peu, même si ma voix est entièrement couverte par le bruit autour de nous.

Je suis toujours Shinjiro et nous quittons la file pour prendre une porte sur le côté avant la sortie, les mots « réservé au personnel » inscrits en rouge dessus. Un escalier plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans un petit couloir. Un employé du stade lève le regard vers nous avant de faire un petit signe de la tête à Shinjiro et de nous laisser passer.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? Je demande.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je suis passé une fois ou deux.  
\- Mais tu assistes à tous ses matchs, pas vrai ?  
\- Pas tous !  
\- Menteur. Je sais que tu vas à tous. T’as de la chance… Si j’étais pas aussi loin, moi aussi…   
\- Tu rates pas grand-chose. Y’a pas beaucoup de monde qui tient assez longtemps contre Aki pour rendre le match intéressant. »

Il s’arrête alors et pointe une porte du doigt.

« C’est là. Moi je me taille.  
\- Hein ? Tu vas pas rester ?  
\- Pour vous tenir la chandelle ? Non merci. »

Sur ces mots, Shinjiro fait demi-tour, posant un bref instant sa main sur mon épaule avant de s’en aller.

« À la prochaine alors, Senpai ! »

Je peux le voir faire un vague geste exaspéré de la main et je souris à nouveau avant de me diriger vers la porte qu’il m’a indiquée. Mes mains tremblent un peu quand je les pose sur la poignée. L’espace d’une seconde j’ai un doute ; et s’il n’était pas content que je sois venue ? Si je le dérangeais ? Je ne laisse pas ces pensées m’envahir néanmoins et j’ouvre fermement la porte.

À peine entrée dans la petite pièce, Akihiko est en face de moi, assis sur un banc, la tête baissée et une serviette humide posée dessus. Il porte un t-shirt blanc et a changé son short et ses chaussures de boxe par un pantalon de jogging et des baskets usées. Ses cheveux trempés gouttent sur ses épaules, mouillant le col de son t-shirt. Et il ne remarque pas ma présence, ou plutôt il doit me prendre pour quelqu’un d’autre car il ne bouge pas. Sourire aux lèvres, je sors une bouteille d’eau de mon sac pour la lui tendre. Il met quelques secondes à s’en saisir.

« Merci.  
\- De rien. »

Il passe rapidement la serviette sur son visage mais se fige soudain et, laissant tomber la serviette, il lève la tête et me fixe avec de grands yeux.

« Surpris de me voir ? Je demande en riant.  
\- Pourquoi… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venue voir ton match, bien sûr ! »

Mimant une moue vexée, je croise mes bras.

« T’aurais pu me prévenir ! Heureusement que Shinjiro-senpai m’en a parlé, sinon j’aurais même pas été au courant. Pourquoi tu me dis jamais quand t’as des matchs officiels ?  
\- Parce qu’après tu prends le premier bus pour venir, même si c’est un jour de cours ou avant un examen. »

En disant ça il soupire, mais il n’arrive pas à cacher son sourire. Il ouvre la petite bouteille d’eau et en boit plusieurs gorgées avant de me la rendre. Ceci fait, je viens m’asseoir à côté de lui, et il se déplace un peu pour me laisser de la place sur le banc. Ses joues prennent une teinte un peu rouge.

« Ah… D- Désolé, je dois sentir la transpiration.  
\- Ça m’est égal. »

C’est la vérité. Je pense que je dois être habituée, au fond. Toutes ces fois où on parcourait les étages de Tartarus pendant des heures ; à la fin, on finissait par s’écrouler, couverts de sueur et de poussière. C’est bizarre comme la mémoire fonctionne. Sur le moment, j’avais mal partout et j’étais épuisée, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et je n’avais qu’une envie : rentrer au dortoir, prendre une bonne douche et me laisser tomber dans mon lit. Je ne voulais plus jamais y retourner, plus jamais avoir à me battre. Et pourtant, en y repensant maintenant, je n’arrive pas à voir ça comme des mauvais souvenirs. Peut-être parce qu’Aki et les autres étaient avec moi, tout ce temps.

Je tends ma main vers son visage et la pose sur son front, déplaçant quelques mèches de cheveux qui s’y étaient collées. Il sourit un peu, et je me penche pour l’embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont salées, mais je m’en fiche. J’agrippe son t-shirt mouillé. Ça faisait trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Presque deux mois. Cinquante-deux jours, exactement. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point ses baisers m’avaient manqués jusqu’à présent, mais maintenant que j’y goûte à nouveau, je voudrais ne plus jamais le lâcher.

J’y suis bien contrainte, malheureusement, et je finis par reculer. Ses joues sont rouges et les miennes doivent probablement l’être aussi. On sort ensemble depuis un an, mais soudain j’ai l’impression qu’on est revenus au jour de notre premier baiser, quand on était encore timides et qu’on ne savait pas trop quoi dire, pas trop quoi faire. Je me rappelle comment il m’avait demandé de sortir avec lui, ce jour-là, sur le toit du lycée. J’avais cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais, dit-il doucement. J’aurais pas autant traîné pour gagner le match.  
\- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et puis comme ça on est quitte.  
\- Shinji était avec toi ?  
\- Oui, il vient de partir.  
\- Bien. Au moins t’étais pas seule dans le stade.  
\- Hé, c’est pas parce que j’ai plus de Persona que je peux pas me défendre toute seule !  
\- Je sais, je sais. »

Nous restons un moment en silence, assis l’un à côté de l’autre, fixant le mur en face de nous. J’attrape sa main et la garde dans la mienne un moment. Ce n’est pas qu’on n’avait rien à se dire. J’ai beau l’appeler souvent, il me reste toujours beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Et puis Aki ne parle pas souvent de lui au téléphone. Si je ne lui demande pas, il ne me dit jamais rien. Mais là, à ce moment, j’avais juste envie de tenir sa main et de rester à côté de lui, à écouter sa respiration lente sans bouger. Je pense que ça devait être pareil pour lui, et pendant quatre ou cinq minutes aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit.

« On devrait y aller, je finis par dire. Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu restes comme ça. »

Il hoche la tête et nous nous levons. Je lâche sa main pour le laisser rassembler ses affaires et je sors de la petite pièce avec lui. Mais à peine dans le couloir, une voix grave d’homme nous arrête.

« Hé, Sanada ! »

Je me retourne avec Akihiko ; l’homme qui s’avance doit avoir la vingtaine, de taille moyenne et une barbe de trois jours qu’il gratte machinalement. Trop jeune pour être son coach, je devine qu’il fait probablement partie du même club. Quand il me voit, il s’arrête et me fixe curieusement.

« Attends, c’est ta copine ? »

Il s’approche précipitamment, mais Akihiko grince des dents.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Ouah, pas la peine d’être agressif ! Comme tu mettais du temps, le coach m’a demandé de voir si tu t’étais pas effondré.  
\- Après un match aussi simple ?  
\- C’est ce que j’ai dit ! Comme si j’avais le temps d’aller jouer les nounous. »

Grattant de nouveau sa barbe naissante, l’homme se tourne alors vers moi.

« Tu m’avais pas dit que t’avais une copine si mignonne ! »

Akihiko ne répond rien, l’air visiblement agacé. Ça me fait rire. Il est comme Shinjiro, toujours à se montrer protecteur avec moi. Peut-être même encore plus. Il en fait toujours des tonnes, comme si je ne pouvais rien faire par moi-même. Mais en même temps, ce n’est pas si désagréable.

« N’empêche, c’était un beau match ! Tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à devenir pro.  
\- J’ai pas vraiment le temps de parler de mon avenir, là. Dis au coach que je rentre tout seul.  
\- Haha, on veut passer du temps seul à seul, hein ? Compris ! »

Il fait un clin d’œil en disant ça, et Aki se frappe le front du plat de la main. Je ris doucement, et tandis que l’autre repart dans la direction opposée, je reprends sa main dans la mienne pour ne plus la lâcher jusqu’à la sortie.

Même en passant par la porte arrière, comme je m’en doutais, une petite foule nous attend dehors. Et évidemment, elle est essentiellement féminine. Aki a toujours été du genre populaire, après tout, même si lui-même n’a pas vraiment l’air de le réaliser.

La dizaine de jeunes filles se précipitent sur nous en poussant des cris aigus, mais Aki ne s’arrête pas, les saluant seulement d’un geste de la main tandis qu’il passe son autre bras dans mon dos pour me garder plus près de lui. J’ai bien sûr droit à ma dose de regards noirs et grincements de dents, mais aucune d’entre elles ne fait de commentaires quant à ma présence – pour l’instant, du moins. Ça me rappelle le lycée. À cette époque aussi, il était toujours entouré de filles qui le suivaient partout. C’était même presque impossible de l’approcher, à ce niveau. Si nous ne nous étions pas connus dans d’autres circonstances, je ne lui aurais peut-être jamais adressé la parole. Cette pensée me rend un peu triste, mais en dehors de ça, les groupies d’Aki ne m’ont jamais vraiment fait peur.

Ce n’est pas que je me sentais meilleure qu’elles, ou que j’avais pris la grosse tête – du moins je ne l’espère pas. Juste… Elles ne sont pas comme nous. Elles n’ont pas connu la Dark Hour et les Shadows, elles n’ont pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu. Elles ne peuvent juste pas comprendre. Je n’arrivais pas à perdre ce sentiment que notre groupe était différent du reste du monde, et je pense que c’est pareil pour les autres. J’en discute souvent avec Junpei et Yukari, et eux aussi m’avouaient avoir du mal à se faire des amis parmi les « autres ». Comment pouvait-on avoir vécu quelque chose d’aussi extraordinaire – hé quoi, on a quand même sauvé le monde ! – et ne pas pouvoir en parler avec qui que ce soit, devoir prétendre que rien n’était jamais arrivé ?

Non, je n’arrivais pas à être totalement à l’aise avec les autres gens. J’avais l’impression de n’être vraiment moi-même qu’avec Akihiko et les autres.

Le groupe de filles hystériques passé, nous montons dans le taxi réservé pour Aki. Son appartement n’est pas si loin que ça, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, mais j’imagine que marcher même quinze minutes après un match n’est probablement pas la meilleur idée du monde.

Quand enfin nous arrivons, Akihiko m’abandonne pour aller prendre une douche et je me laisse tomber sur son canapé en attendant. Son appartement n’est pas très grand, mais il y a deux pièces en plus de la salle de bain, avec un coin cuisine séparé du salon par un bar. Ce n’est pas très luxueux, et Aki a disposé un sac de sable en plein milieu de la pièce, mais c’est déjà un peu plus grand et agréable que les chambres du dortoir. Il n’y a pas vraiment de décoration non plus, tout l’espace étant pris par ses nombreux trophées et récompenses ; quelques posters de boxeurs célèbres sont accrochés aux murs. Sur l’étagère près de la télé, à côté d’une photo de notre petit groupe à la remise des diplômes, une photo de nous deux, prise à Noël dernier et qui me fait sourire une fois de plus.

Il fait nuit noire dehors. L’appartement est au troisième étage, mais les bâtiments en face cachent la vue sur la ville. J’imagine que ça ne doit pas beaucoup déranger Akihiko ; il doit passer son temps dehors à s’entraîner. Pour passer le temps, j’allume la télé pour tomber sur un enregistrement d’un match.

« Est-ce qu’il t’arrive seulement de penser à autre chose qu’à la boxe ? Je lance, entendant les pas d’Aki se rapprocher.  
\- Des fois je pense à toi aussi. »

Il s’assied à côté de moi sur le canapé en disant ça. Ses cheveux sont encore humides et une serviette est posée sur ses épaules.

« Ou aux bols de viande d’Iwatodai. Si tu savais comme ces trucs me manquent.  
\- Je suis au même niveau que de la bouffe ? Sympa ! »

Je lui donne un faux coup de coude, et il met ses bras devant lui pour se défendre, en riant et en criant « Je plaisante, je plaisante ! » en même temps. Je profite de l’opportunité pour lui chatouiller les côtes (même si je sais qu’il ne craint pas) et nous partons tous les deux dans un fou-rire qui, j’imagine, n’est pas très compatibles avec les courbatures d’Aki d’après son match puisqu’il se tient le ventre, sans pour autant s’arrêter de rire. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour se retrouver moi allongée de tout mon long au-dessus de lui, mais la position étant plutôt confortable, je décide de ne pas bouger et on finit par se calmer tandis que j’allonge ma tête sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux un moment.

« Tu restes jusqu’à quand ?  
\- Mardi matin, j’ai un bus à sept heures.  
\- Et les cours ?  
\- J’ai un prof absent, et j’ai de l’avance sur les autres matières. Yukari a dit qu’elle me passerait les cours. Juste un jour dans l’année, c’est pas si grave. »

Et puis j’ai d’assez bonnes notes pour pouvoir me le permettre, je rajoute en pensée. J’ai eu du mal à libérer ce lundi, à vrai dire ; c’est pas évident de pouvoir s’échapper quand on est dans autant de clubs que moi. Mais bon, j’ai redoublé d’efforts ces derniers mois pour pouvoir m’accorder cette journée de repos en plus. Et puis…

« Tu m’as manqué, je dis doucement.  
\- Toi aussi. »

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux à nouveau. Il commence à se faire tard, et mes dernières nuits de révisions (de plus en plus récurrentes à cette période de l’année) n’ont pas eu un effet très positif sur ma fatigue. Je sais aussi qu’Aki est habitué à se lever tôt pour aller courir. Accro au sport.

« Tu veux aller dormir ? » Je finis par demander après un moment, et Aki hoche doucement la tête avant de se relever.

La chambre de mon petit-ami est encore plus petite que le salon, et encore plus vide. Mais il a un lit double, ce qui la propulse loin devant son ancienne chambre du dortoir à mes yeux. Dents brossées et pyjama enfilé, je me laisse tomber sur le matelas neuf, ignorant la couverture inutile vue la chaleur. Je fixe le plafond, la pièce juste éclairée par la lumière de la lune dehors, en attendant qu’Akihiko me rejoigne. Ça me fait toujours bizarre d’être ici. Je ne suis pas venue si souvent que ça, et jamais restée plus de deux ou trois jours. Parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’Aki s’éloigne de plus en plus. Moi je suis restée en arrière, toujours au lycée. C’est vraiment frustrant.

J’arrête de penser à tout ça quand Aki s’allonge à mes côtés ; je lui souris, la lumière de dehors bien suffisante pour que je puisse voir son visage, et quand il pose une main le mien et s’approche pour m’embrasser, je sens mon ventre se réchauffer. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu’il se retrouve au-dessus de moi, et je me force à me séparer de ses lèvres pour lui parler.

« Tu sors à peine d’un match, t’es au courant ?  
\- C’est juste un match, et c’était une victoire facile. J’ai connu pire que ça.  
\- Tu te cherches des excuses là.  
\- Peut-être. »

Il se baisse à nouveau pour m’embrasser, et je suis bien incapable de l’en empêcher. À vrai dire, une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il insisterait. Je passe un bras autour de sa nuque pour l’attirer un peu plus vers moi. Sa main caresse mon ventre sous mon t-shirt de pyjama, et sa voix murmurant mon prénom est la dernière chose que je suis capable d’analyser avant que mon cerveau ne décroche complètement, pour ne laisser place qu’aux sensations qui m’avaient décidément bien trop manquées ces derniers temps.

 

***

 

Cette nuit, une fois de plus, je rêve que je suis morte.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le visage en sueur, et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réaliser la présence d’Akihiko à côté de moi et pour me réfugier entre ses bras. Lui reste endormi, à mon grand soulagement, et j’essaye de ne plus penser à rien en appuyant mon front contre son torse.  
Ce n’est pas que je fais ce cauchemar si souvent que ça, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m’arrive pas assez régulièrement non plus.

Dans le rêve, je n’existe plus. Je vois notre lycée, le dortoir, la ville que j’ai appris à connaître, mais je ne suis plus là. J’observe de haut, comme un fantôme dont personne ne remarque la présence. Souvent ce n’est que ça, mais parfois j’aperçois des visages familiers ; les visages de mes amis, de mes professeurs. Le visage d’Akihiko, qui semble toujours triste. Ces moments sont toujours les plus durs. Parce que le rêve me semble réel. En me réveillant, je me dis que c’est stupide, que ce n’est qu’un cauchemar, rien de plus. Après tout, on a gagné, non ? On est tous revenus en vie, et la Dark Hour n’est plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

La main d’Aki se posant sur mon dos me fait presque sursauter, et je ne bouge pas tandis que je l’entends bailler.

« Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il, une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix quand il voit que je le serre contre moi.  
\- Ça va. Juste un mauvais rêve. »

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de finalement le lâcher, et lui souris pour le rassurer. Comme ses sourcils restent froncés, je roule des yeux. Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever dehors, il ne doit pas être loin de cinq ou six heures.

« Je vais bien, je te dis. Tu dois pas te lever ?  
\- Je m’entraîne pas le lendemain de mes matchs. Ordre du coach.  
\- Akihiko Sanada qui se retient de s’entraîner ? Je suis tombée dans une dimension parallèle aujourd’hui ?  
\- Hé, te moque pas de moi !  
\- Trop tentant. Du coup, je t’ai rien que pour moi aujourd’hui ? Génial. »

J’hésite quelques secondes entre me recoucher et me lever, mais bien que l’idée de rester toute la matinée au lit dans les bras de mon copain soit affreusement tentante, ce serait dommage de passer le peu de temps que nous avons à dormir, aussi je finis par sortir du lit presque à contrecœur et, attrapant le change de vêtements que j’ai emporté, je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

 

J’avais beau m’y attendre, la journée est décidément passée bien trop vite. Pas que nous ayons fait grand-chose d’autre que traîner chez Aki en discutant et en regardant la télé – il m’a plusieurs fois proposé de sortir quelques part, mais puisque j’ai encore demain, j’ai préféré rester pour qu’il se repose aujourd’hui – mais les heures ont semblé défiler bien plus vite que d’habitude.

Je lui ai raconté ma vie de lycéenne, comment j’avais de plus en plus de mal à cumuler révisions pour les examens d’entrée à la fac et activités de club, comment je me sentais mal de ne pas pouvoir voir mes amis autres que ceux du dortoir aussi souvent qu’avant. C’est vraiment marrant quand on y pense. L’an dernier, on combattait des monstres la nuit pratiquement toutes les semaines, et pourtant j’avais quand même l’impression d’avoir plus de temps libre que maintenant. Je lui ai dit que je n’avais absolument aucune idée de comment lui et Mitsuru avaient fait pour finir diplômés malgré tout, et il s’est contenté de rire doucement.

Lui m’a dit que les faibles revenus rapportés par ses matchs de boxe ne lui suffisaient pas vraiment et qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer niveau budget récemment, qu’il réfléchissait à chercher un petit boulot mais qu’il avait peur de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour ses études. Il hésitait même à arrêter définitivement la boxe à cause de ça. Nous avons parlé de Shinjiro et partagé nos angoisses quant à sa santé qui, même si elle semble s’améliorer dernièrement, reste un sujet inquiétant compte tenu des circonstances. Au souvenir du jeune homme inconscient dans un lit d’hôpital, nous sommes tous deux restés silencieux un moment, avant de finalement décider de changer de sujet. « Ça nous sert à rien de déprimer, de toute façon » avait dit Aki. « Ni à nous, ni à Shinji. »

À la fin de la journée, mon petit-ami m’a demandé si je voulais aller manger quelque part, le lendemain. On a passé une bonne demi-heure après ça à chercher un endroit pas trop cher sur Internet, et on s’est finalement décidés pour un petit restaurant à vingt minutes de marche de l’appartement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais Aki avait l’air nerveux en cherchant une adresse. En même temps, je peux comprendre ; moi non plus, je ne suis pas très à l’aise dans les restaurants de ce genre. Enfin, de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, j’imagine.

 

« Et sinon… »

Nous sommes tous les deux installés sur le canapé (c’est qu’il est confortable !) et il est déjà bien tard dans la soirée quand mon petit-ami m’interpelle. J’attends la suite de sa phrase, mais il a l’air d’hésiter.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je demande.  
\- Non, en fait, on peut en parler une autre fois.  
\- T’as commencé à parler, t’es obligé d’aller jusqu’au bout maintenant ! »

Aki soupire, l’air… gêné ? Je ne vois pas bien avec le seul éclairage de la télévision dans la pièce sombre, mais j’ai presque l’impression que ses joues sont un peu rouges.

« Est-ce que… Tu sais où tu vas aller t’installer, après avoir eu ton diplôme ? »

La question me prend de court.

En fait, ce n’est pas que je n’aie jamais réfléchi à la question. Je sais bien sûr que je devrai quitter le dortoir une fois le lycée fini, et que c’est à moi de trouver un endroit où vivre. Seulement…

Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je m’étais toujours dit que j’irai vivre avec Aki. Ça me semblait la réponse la plus logique – la seule bonne réponse, en fait. Je croyais qu’il pensait la même chose, à vrai dire. Mais peut-être que c’était juste moi qui me faisais des idées. Peut-être qu’il veut son espace, ou juste qu’il ne veut pas me voir tout le temps… Il y a bien des couples comme ça après tout, qui s’entendent bien tant qu’ils ne vivent pas dans la même maison. Est-ce que c’est ce qu’il veut ? J’avais toujours considéré ce qu’on avait comme… Une relation spéciale, je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de plus fort qu’un couple normal. Est-ce que je suis la seule à penser ça ?

Quelque part, ça m’énerve. Oui, je suis vraiment énervée là. Je détourne le regard, forçant ma voix à être impassible. Si c’est comme ça…

« J’ai commencé à regarder les prix, oui. Je devrais bien trouver quelque chose d’ici la fin de l’année scolaire. »

Un silence.

« J- Je vois. Tu me tiendras au courant. »

J’acquiesce sans bruit, et aucun de nous deux ne reprend la parole après ça. L’atmosphère s’est chargée de quelque chose de lourd comme du plomb en moins de trente secondes, et je n’aime pas ça du tout. Ce n’était pas comme ça que je m’imaginais passer le peu de temps que j’ai avec Aki. Je n’arrive même plus à le regarder en face, incapable de dire si je suis plus énervée, vexée, ou seulement triste.  
J’ai envie de lui crier à la figure, lui dire que oui, je veux vivre avec toi crétin, est-ce que c’est si mal que ça d’y avoir pensé ? Est-ce que tu es si inquiet à l’idée que je puisse squatter ton appart qu’il faut que tu me rappelles de me chercher un endroit où vivre rapidement ? Est-ce que je suis la seule qui ne supporte même pas de passer quelques jours, quelques heures sans toi, la seule à avoir cette boule énorme dans le ventre, à ressentir ce vide douloureux quand tu n’es pas là ?!

Je sais que je suis trop lâche pour affronter sa réponse, alors je reste sans rien dire.

 

***

 

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, Aki n’est plus dans le lit. La conversation de la veille me revient aussitôt en tête, et je soupire. Je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter comme ça. J’aurais mieux fait de changer de sujet, de ne plus penser à ça. J’aurais eu tout le temps pour y réfléchir après, ce n’était pas la peine de gâcher le peu de temps qu’on a ensemble pour ça.  
Si je me lève et vais le rejoindre au salon comme si de rien n’était, si je prétends que tout va bien et que la discussion d’hier soir n’a pas eu lieu, est-ce qu’on pourra passer une bonne journée ?

 

C’est ce que j’essaie de faire – vraiment. Toute la matinée, j’essaie de sourire et de parler de tout et de rien, mais je n’arrive pas à chasser ces inquiétudes de ma tête. Et je crois que ça doit s’entendre à ma voix, parce qu’Akihiko n’a pas du tout l’air à l’aise non plus. Les discussions lancées retombent aussitôt, les silences gênés s’installent. Tôt dans l’après-midi, Aki me laisse pour assister à ses cours. D’habitude je suis assez contente qu’il ait un emploi du temps si peu chargé le lundi, mais aujourd’hui j’aurais presque souhaité qu’il ait plus d’heures de cours.

Je passe la journée à me demander ce que je devrais dire ou faire pour que cette situation s’arrête, mais impossible de retrouver ma bonne humeur de la veille. Pire : plus le temps passe, plus les scénarios dramatiques s’accumulent dans ma tête. J’étais tellement concentrée sur mes études, toujours en train de chercher quelque chose à faire pour ne pas avoir à trop penser à mon petit-ami habitant loin que je n’ai même pas réfléchi à ce qu’il pouvait en être d’Aki. Mais à bien y penser, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un an… C’est suffisant pour découvrir l’existence de monstres cachés dans une heure qui n’existe pas, suffisant pour connaître nombre de victoires et nombre de pertes. Un an, c’est suffisant pour sauver le monde, et c’est ce qu’il m’a fallu pour tomber amoureuse.  
S’il suffit de ça, alors quelques mois peuvent tout changer, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’a fait Aki depuis qu’il a emménagé ici ? À quoi a-t’il pensé ? A-t’il rencontré des gens ? Fait des projets ? J’ai l’impression qu’un fossé s’est installé entre nous. Je suis toujours au lycée, et lui il avance…

Au final, l’heure où nous étions censés manger dehors arrive sans que l’on n’ait rien fait. Je n’ai plus vraiment envie de manger quelque part – ou même manger tout court – mais je crois que ce serait pire de rester dans l’appartement plus longtemps, alors je me prépare quand même. Peut-être qu’en prenant un peu l’air, mes inquiétudes stupides s’évanouiront.

Il est sept heures du soir et la chaleur s’est un peu calmée. On peut dire qu’il fait plutôt bon, mais le vent est frais et je ne regrette pas d’avoir pris une veste. Aki porte l’écharpe que je lui ai tricotée et offerte au Noël dernier, et ça me rend un peu heureuse. C’est peut-être pour ça que j’arrive à me calmer et à discuter de tout et de rien avec mon petit-ami sur le chemin. Je commence à penser que la soirée pourrait ne pas se dérouler trop mal.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, nous arrivons au restaurant. Ce n’est pas du grand luxe, mais l’ambiance est agréable et le service se fait assez rapidement. Je passe une bonne partie du repas à parler de mon club de sport et des tournois en approche, et Aki se contente de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas si ça l’intéresse vraiment, mais je ne trouve rien d’autre à dire et il ne parle pas, aussi je continue le plus longtemps possible, jusqu’à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Nous continuons alors de manger en silence ; ou du moins, moi je mange. Akihiko, lui, a l’air plus préoccupé par quelque chose que par le contenu de son assiette. Finalement, il se décide :

« Hé… À propos de ce qu’on disait hier soir… »

Je pose ma fourchette. J’espérais que le sujet ne serait pas abordé… Je garde la tête baissée, tentant de maintenir un air indifférent.

« Hier soir ? Je demande, faisant mine de ne pas voir de quoi il parle.  
\- Tu as dit que tu cherchais déjà un endroit où vivre l’an prochain…  
\- Ah, ça. Oui, j’ai déjà vu quelques annonces intéressantes.  
\- Vraiment… ? »

Je hoche la tête et prend une nouvelle bouchée, même si je dois me forcer un peu pour avaler. C’est débile, je sais, mais j’ai envie de pleurer. Je ne me savais pas si émotive… À croire que tout ce qui concerne Akihiko me touche directement en plein cœur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu cherchais déjà, continue Aki. Si tu m’avais dit, j’aurais pu t’aider à chercher.  
\- Je voulais pas t’embêter avec ça, et puis c’est à moi de m’en occuper. »

Akihiko ne répond rien, et je me demande si je n’y suis pas allée un peu trop fort. Je n’avais pas voulu répondre sur un ton aussi sec… Bon sang. Je regarde mon assiette ; j’ai perdu l’appétit. Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste être honnête ? Quelle idiote !

Le silence dure quelques secondes, mais soudain Aki se redresse si précipitamment sur sa chaise que la table vacille un peu, et je relève la tête sous le coup de la surprise. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, un air sérieux sur son visage.

« Écoute… ! »

J’écoute, mais il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un vacarme se fait soudain entendre. Nous nous retournons en même temps pour voir entrer un groupe de personnes assez important – ils doivent être au moins sept ou huit – qui chantent à tue-tête un air de supporters d’équipe de je ne sais quel sport. En les regardant mieux, je vois qu’ils portent des vêtements de couleurs similaires, certains ont même des petits drapeaux peints sur le visage.

Visiblement, il y avait un match aujourd’hui. Et visiblement, ce petit groupe a décidé de célébrer la victoire de leur équipe dans ce restaurant. Je regarde Aki qui s’apprête à reprendre où il en était, quand un homme se met à hurler plus fort que les autres, me poussant à placer mes mains sur mes oreilles.

« Ce que je voulais dire…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je dis… !  
\- Attends, je t’entends pas ! »

On se fixe pendant trois secondes, puis Aki finit par pousser un long soupir et secoue la tête, l’air de me dire de laisser tomber. Le groupe de supporters continue de parler fort tout le repas, et moi et Aki terminons de manger en silence.

Quand enfin nous quittons le restaurant sous le regard plein d’excuses du serveur qui va probablement passer une soirée difficile lui aussi, la nuit est tombée et les rues ne sont éclairées que par les lampadaires et la lumière d’un croissant de lune.

« Hum, désolé pour ça.  
\- T’y es pour rien…   
\- Tu veux marcher un peu ? »

Je hausse timidement une épaule et suis Aki le long des rues que je ne connais pas. Il fait un peu froid, mais marcher me réchauffe rapidement. J’essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce qu’Akihiko a voulu me dire dans le restaurant, mais j’échoue lamentablement. Il faut dire qu’il ne m’aide pas beaucoup à m’occuper l’esprit, lui non plus. Nous traversons quelques rues, une aire de jeux pour enfants, d’autres rues… Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si Aki a vraiment un endroit en tête, surtout qu’il a l’air d’hésiter à chaque tournant.

« Est-ce qu’on va quelque part ? » Je finis par demander, au milieu d’un petit parc.

Aki se retourne brusquement et me fixe, l’air confus.

« Écoute, si tu sais pas où aller, on peut faire demi-tour…  
\- Ah, suis-moi juste encore un peu, d’accord ? »

Je soupire mais cède à sa demande. Nous traversons le parc, arrivons près d’une fontaine où Aki s’arrête quelques secondes, l’air hésitant, quand une femme et deux enfants arrivent devant nous, les gamins courant partout, visiblement pas près de vouloir rentrer dormir malgré l’heure. L’un d’eux s’approche un peu trop, et c’est quand il est à côté de nous que je réalise qu’il tient un pistolet à eau et qu’il le dirige… droit sur moi. Paralysée, je ne peux que le regarder m’asperger joyeusement. Sa mère arrive rapidement pour l’arrêter, mais pas assez pour sauver ma veste désormais bien trempée. Je pousse un long soupir tandis Akihiko m’attrape vite le bras et m’entraîne un peu plus loin, dans d’autres rues inconnues.

Je commence à avoir un peu froid ; et à fatiguer, aussi.

« Aki…  
\- Attends juste encore un peu, s’il te plaît ! »

Il monte les marches d’un escalier menant à une petite rue plus en hauteur, l’air toujours aussi perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il cherche, mais là je commence à en avoir marre. Comme pour me répondre, le destin fait qu’à peine l’escalier monté, je manque de rentrer dans un groupe de salarymen bourrés. Pivotant rapidement pour les éviter, je perds l’équilibre et me retrouve les fesses par terre. Les hommes semblent ne même pas remarquer ma présence et s’en vont plus loin en riant. Akihiko se précipite vers moi et me tend sa main, l’air sincèrement inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? »

J’attrape sa main et le laisse m’aider à me relever avant d’essuyer rapidement la poussière sur mes vêtements.

« Je vais bien, mais tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Je demande, un peu agacée. Parce que c’est peut-être qu’une impression, mais t’as pas l’air du tout de savoir où tu vas ! »

Aki a l’air de vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais il finit par juste soupirer, baissant la tête.

« Désolé… C’est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais que la soirée se déroule. »

Je lève un peu la tête, prends une grande bouffée d’air frais. La ruelle est vide à présent, on n’entend pratiquement plus aucun bruit si ce ne sont des rires au loin, et vaguement le son de quelques voitures roulant encore à cette heure. On voit bien le ciel, d’ici. Les étoiles ne sont pas trop visibles, mais ça n’est pas si grave.

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire, en fait. J’essayais de trouver le bon moment, mais… »

Je sens presque mon cœur rater un battement. Je regarde Aki, et il a l’air vraiment sérieux. Ses joues sont un peu rouges, et ses yeux sont déterminés. D’un coup, j’ai peur de ce qu’il va me dire. D’entendre « Je pense qu’on devrait s’arrêter là », ou « Je crois qu’on devrait faire une pause », ou toutes ses phrases que l’on entend toujours dans ce genre de situation, dans les séries. Quand on essaye de se convaincre que tout va bien, que rien n’a changé, mais des choses ont changé, du temps a passé. On ne sait plus comment faire, comment gérer tout ça. On dit « c’est juste pendant un moment », mais on sait bien que c’est terminé. Akihiko prend une grande inspiration et je panique.

« Je…  
\- Attends ! »

Il s’interrompt, surpris d’avoir été ainsi coupé dans son élan. Mais je dois dire quelque chose, au moins pendant que je le peux… Je dois être honnête. Dire ce que je pense vraiment. Je rassemble tout mon courage et serre les poings. Et je fixe Akihiko droit dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard une seconde.

« Ce que j’ai dit hier… Je sais que les choses ont changé depuis que tu as quitté la ville. Tu as tes études, et la boxe, et… Et, honnêtement, ça me fait peur. Je n’arrive pas à imaginer comment peut être ta vie maintenant, toutes les rencontres que tu dois faire, les choses que tu dois découvrir pendant que je suis encore au lycée. Je sais que c’est juste un an, mais tu as l’air tellement loin…  
\- Ce n’est pas… !  
\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Toute ma vie, j’ai pensé que le monde des adultes était totalement différent du mien, comme si c’était un autre univers. Je ne voulais pas grandir, parce que j’avais l’impression que ce serait comme renoncer à tous mes rêves. Et maintenant, je dois commencer à vivre dans ce monde et je me disais que je devais renoncer à tous mes espoirs irréalistes. Qu’il faut que j’arrête de dépendre des autres et que je dois me débrouiller seule, mais… Plus j’essaye d’y penser, plus je me dis que… Je ne veux pas ! »

Aki, qui essayait de dire quelque chose depuis tout ce temps, finit par refermer la bouche pour me laisser continuer.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à me dire que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose, juste parce que ce ne serait pas raisonnable ou parce que ça me fait peur… Si je fais ça, je suis sûre que je le regretterais ! Et tu vas peut-être trouver ça ridicule, ou dire que c’est des rêves de gamine, mais je crois encore aux contes de fée et au ‘ils vécurent heureux’, je veux me dire que c’est possible ! Je veux vivre avec toi et, oui, je me suis toujours imaginée qu’on serait ensemble pour toujours et qu’on habiterait ensemble, et qu’on ferait des plans ensembles, et qu’on aurait des enfants ensemble, est-ce que c’est si mal ? Et je ne voulais pas entendre que ce n’était pas la peine de se projeter trop dans le futur, parce que si je ne croyais pas en l’avenir, comment j’étais supposée me battre ? Comment tu voulais que j’affronte un ennemi face auquel on avait aucune chance sans ça ? C’est mes rêves qui m’ont permis d’avancer, je m’en fiche qu’ils soient stupides ! Je _t’aime_ , et j’ai pas l’intention de renoncer à ça, même si je dois rester une gamine pour toujours ! »

Je… crois que je me suis un peu emportée. J’ai les joues brûlantes et la gorge en feu à cause de l’air froid. Peu à peu, je commence à regretter mes mots, à me sentir stupide, stupide… Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai été balancer tout ça ? C’est ridicule, je suis ridicule…  
Je baisse les yeux, n’osant plus regarder Aki en face. Pitié, que quelqu’un fasse passer ce moment plus vite, que je n’ai pas à ressentir cette honte plus longtemps… !

Quand j’ose lever mon regard vers Aki, pourtant, ses joues sont aussi rouges que les miennes doivent probablement l’être. Il semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre pendant un moment, mais après quelques secondes, il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Te moque pas de moi… Je marmonne.  
\- Désolé, c’est pas le cas ! Je suis juste… un peu heureux, j’imagine. »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Aki, lui, semble de plus en plus gêné à mesure que les secondes s’écoulent.

« C’est… C’est vraiment pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe, mais je crois que je vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Tu me pardonneras ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Akihiko fronce les sourcils et, soudain, comble la distance qui nous séparait pour attraper ma main et la serrer fort dans les deux siennes. De là, son visage m’a l’air encore plus rouge, et encore plus sérieux qu’avant. Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit qu’il crie déjà presque dans mes oreilles, comme s’il avait peur que ses mots ne me parviennent pas s’il ne les disait pas assez fort.

« Est-ce que… tu veux m’épouser ? »

Je…

Je crois que j’ai arrêté de respirer. Je ne sais pas. Comment on respire, déjà ?  
J’en suis presque à manquer d’air quand le manque d’oxygène me fait revenir à moi.

Est-ce qu’il… ?

Et est-ce que j’ai… ?

« J- Je… Hein ? »

Akihiko sourit tendrement, et un peu timidement, et je reste bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis soudain, je fais le lien entre la question d’Aki et ma tirade d’il y a une minute, et mes joues, si c’est possible, deviennent encore plus brûlantes. Est-ce que je… ne viens pas juste de lui dire que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours avec lui, là ? Aki serre ma main un peu plus fort et se remet à parler, toujours aussi sérieux.

« J’avais prévu de te demander une fois que tu aurais fini le lycée, mais quand tu as parlé de louer un appart ailleurs… Je crois que j’ai paniqué. J’ai déjà du mal cette année, alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de ne pas t’avoir à mes côtés. J’ai besoin de toi. »

D’un coup, son air devient un peu gêné et il parle plus précipitamment, comme il le fait quand il n’est pas sûr de lui.

« B- Bien sûr, je n’ai pas encore de travail et je ne pourrais pas t’offrir grand-chose pour l’instant, même pas une vraie cérémonie, mais… Je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. Alors… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il recule un peu pour mettre un genou à terre, sa main toujours dans la mienne tandis que l’autre cherche quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sort une petite boite qu’il ouvre et, bien sûr, il y a un anneau à l’intérieur. Ce n’est rien de très extravagant, pas de pierre précieuse ou de décorations fantaisies, mais ça suffit. C’est parfait. Tout est parfait, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m’inquiétais une minute plus tôt, parce qu’il n’aurait jamais rien pu m’arriver de mieux sur Terre que de rencontrer ce garçon et je suis stupide de l’avoir un instant oublié. Je veux pleurer et sourire en même temps, et je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble mon visage en cet instant mais ça ne doit probablement pas être glorieux. Mais Aki ne dit rien là-dessus et, au lieu de ça, me pose la même question qu’il m’avait posée, un an plus tôt, sur le toit du lycée – la même question, à un mot près.

« Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme ? »

Je sens deux larmes parcourir mes joues, incapable de résister à l’émotion. Incapable aussi de parler ; je hoche vigoureusement la tête en guise d’affirmation. Le sourire d’Aki est le même que le jour où il m’a demandé de sortir avec lui, et je sais que ce sourire est sans conteste la chose la plus merveilleuse que j’aie jamais vue.

Lentement, avec précaution, Aki passe l’anneau à mon doigt. Je l’aperçois soupirer discrètement de soulagement quand il voit que la bague est juste à la bonne taille.

« Je t’en achèterai un autre quand j’aurai un travail.  
\- Non… J’aime bien celui-là. »

Je ne l’échangerais pour rien au monde, je rajoute en pensée. Akihiko se relève, et je n’attends pas pour le serrer contre moi.

« Ça doit être la pire demande en mariage de toute l’Histoire… dit-il en riant.  
\- Haha ! Ça fait rien. C’est bien comme ça… »

Je ferme doucement mes paupières et laisse mon fiancé m’étreindre jusqu’à ce que le froid finisse par nous convaincre de rentrer…

 

***

 

Devoir à nouveau quitter Aki après cette soirée s’avéra encore plus difficile que tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer, mais j’y ai survécu. Des mois ont passé depuis. Je suis toujours aussi débordée qu’avant, et Akihiko me manque toujours autant. J’ai encore un peu de mal à me dire qu’on est fiancés, même aujourd’hui. Ça semble tellement irréel que j’ai presque peur qu’en prononçant les mots à voix haute, tout s’évanouisse comme si ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Quand j’ai appris la nouvelle à Yukari, je crois qu’elle a été encore plus excitée que moi. J’ai eu beau lui dire et lui redire qu’on n’organiserait pas de cérémonie, elle m’a fait jurer de la choisir comme demoiselle d’honneur. Je lui ai promis que, si un jour on en faisait une, elle serait la première informée. Je pense que ça a suffi à la satisfaire.

Mitsuru m’a téléphoné pour me féliciter ; apparemment, Aki n’avait pas attendu longtemps avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Fuuka semblait réellement heureuse pour moi également. Je pense qu’elle m’a bien félicitée 20 fois dans la même journée. Ken, lui, avait l’air un peu déçu au début. À un moment où nous n’étions que tous les deux, il m’a dit avec un air très sérieux que si un jour Aki me rendait malheureuse, il irait lui-même lui casser la figure. Je me suis retenue très fort de rire sur le coup, mais je dois bien avouer que c’était adorable. C’était un peu plus compliqué d’expliquer à Aigis que non, il n’était pas prévu qu’elle vienne habiter avec nous. Je lui ai juré de venir lui rendre visite souvent pour la rassurer, et quand elle m’a dit que Koromaru était heureux que je sois heureuse, mais qu’il serait triste quand je ne serai plus là, j’en ai ressenti un pincement au cœur. Je me demande s’il accepterait que je l’amène chez nous, celui-là. Quant à Junpei, eh bien, il a juste fait beaucoup de boucan, comme on pouvait s’y attendre.

Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de Shinjiro, mais d’après Aki, il va bien. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont pu parler, quand il le lui a dit. J’aurais bien aimé être là pour le voir, mais je sais que les moments passés entre mon fiancé et son meilleur ami sont trop précieux pour que je vienne les déranger.

Désormais, préparer les examens de fin d’année me prend pratiquement tout mon temps libre. Akihiko m’a fait promettre de toujours porter l’anneau qu’il m’a offert, alors je le fais. Il dit qu’il veut que toute la population mâle du lycée sache qu’ils n’ont pas le droit de m’approcher. Du coup, j’ai dû m’expliquer de nombreuses fois devant mes autres amis ou camarades de classe, mais au fond, je crois que ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

 

Je pense que c’est à peu près tout ce qu’il y a à dire. Ma vie de lycéenne aura été plutôt mouvementée, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Malgré tout, je n’aurais pas voulu d’autre chose. C’est là que j’ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis et le garçon que j’aime. Avant d’arriver dans ce lycée, je n’aurais jamais cru que je pourrais être aussi heureuse à nouveau. Bien sûr j’ai encore des inquiétudes, et je sais que je devrai faire face à beaucoup de problèmes à venir, mais je n’ai plus peur. J’ai arrêté de rêver que je n’existais plus. Je ne rêve que du futur à présent.

Et c’est bien.


End file.
